Wandering Star
A shipfic involving MKDragonet's Deathclock and Infinity-Da-Dragon's Viride. MKD and Infinity agreed to this. Story is copied off of the message wall roleplay. Mature warning for alchohol/assassin themes!! Chapter One "You there! Stop!" Viride heard the shout as she sprinted out of the store and into the night. The shadows covered her scales as she opened her wings and vaulted into the still air, flying away from the angry clerk. She landed on top of a building, leaning against some sort of air duct. Sighing, she grabbed the sandwich she had stolen and bit into it. The stars shone like mini cities in a lake of galaxies, while the crescent moon hung in the sky much like one of those movie props. Meanwhile, a Deathwing with a hat covering most of his face was casually leaning on the building Viri had jumped onto. Deathclock nodded to himself. His ears flicked up at the angry noise of the store clerk. Another thief? Well, the voice wasn't yelling at him. He put his hat down across his face, his talons in his pockets, acting casual, besides the weapons on his belt jingling togheter. Nice night. Viri, meanwhile stifled a laugh as the frustrated clerk started yelling into the night. "Where did you go?! You were just here a minute ago! I will call the police!!" She couldn't hold it in any more and laughed as she heard an "AAAARRRGH!", followed by a large crash, which she assumed was the clerk throwing a trash can. I ain't afraid of no police, Viride thought with a smirk. They haven't caught me yet, they never will. Deathclock nodded as the clerk threw the trash can. Well, that he had anger issues. His weapons glinted slightly. He pulled the sleeves up on his ripped down jacket. When the clerk calmed down, maybe he would come out. He was hired to eliminate someone, so, it better be soon. Viri munched on her ham and cheese sandwich, smirking as sirens blared down the street, lights flashing and practically blinding anyone in the area. Muffled helps came from below as she imagined the police showing up and arresting the clerk, thinking he was causing trouble. After the sirens quieted and Viri had finished her snack, she glanced around warily before gliding back down to the ground, making sure that her photophores were completely off. Deathclock stopped when the sirens quieted down. Good. He nodded, pulling out a knife. He walked out of the ally, his talons in his pocket, hiding the knife. His ears pricked up as he swore he heard someone. He raised his head, his tail whipping slightly. He saw a glint... A dragon. He knew this stuff. Most tried to hide from him. He could spot them out easily. The group taught him. Well, he was hired to get rid of a different dragon, he could tell. So he continued to walk down the road, his hat still pulled over his face, the weapons still making a slight jingle. Viride herself froze as she heard that slight jingle. She whipped her head around, searching for the source of the noise. Her slightly weak night vision should've helped her, but whatever had made the noise was hidden quite well. She scrabbled at the pocket in her sweatshirt, pulling out a small dagger. "Who's there?" she whispered, pointing the dagger at the shadows. Her previous care-free nature had been wiped from her snout completely, replaced by a paranoid craze. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Infinity-Da-Dragon) Category:Content (MKDragonet) Category:Mature Content